habbo_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
The X Factor
The X Factor, formerly known as HBXFUK, is a franchise on Habbo Retros, owned by Matt Rogan, with a 250,000 credit prize (100,000 in Series 1-3, 500,000 in Series 4, 250,000 since Series 5). Show overview The show was created on the 22nd April 2013, and has so far had many successful series', the most recent in 2019 (Series 11). Since 2014, producers aired two series' per year: one in the spring/summer, and one in the winter. Since 2018, the show has tended to air only one series from July/August onwards. Originally, the programme started with three judges: Matt Rogan, Ayna Idell and Lewis Dawson, along with a host: Didcot. The auditions process proved successful, however it was decided eventually that having three music producers as judges would be better balanced with a recording artist, hence the addition of Nicki Leah. Since 2013, the shows judges have changed regularly, although Rogan has typically remained part of the lineup since the inaugural series. The longest serving female judge to date is Kendall Madero, having been a judge since July 2018. Before her, Jess Woods '''was the longest, having served between May 2016 and March 2017 (10 months). Only two male judges other than Rogan have served on multiple seasons: '''Dan Rey and, as of August 2019, Lewis Dawson. The longest serving host currently is Apple, who hosted the show for three years (2015-2016, spanning 4 seasons). Judges and presenters History Series 1 (2013) The first series was launched with music managers Matt Rogan, Ayna Idell and Lewis Dawson as judges. At the Newcastle auditions, The Voice UK runner up Nicki Leah joined the judging lineup to add criticism to the panel, and split the 16-24 Boys and Girls category into Boys and Girls as individuals. The series was hosted by one of Habbo's biggest artists, Didcot. Rogan looked after The Boys, Leah mentored The Girls, Dawson took The Groups and Idell worked with The Over 25s. The winner, Tia Crawford, released her platinum selling single Scream 'n' Shout featuring her mentor, Nicki. Crawford was succeeded by runner up SuperBoyz, mentored by Rogan, who attained 41% of the votes to win, whereas Crawford had the remaining 59%. The third-place was won by Ability, Dawson's final group. Series 2 (February 2014) Rogan and Leah returned to judge the series, whereas Idell decided to move into creative production and Didcot returning to Habbo to host the Australian counterpart. Dawson moved to fill the host spot, with The Voice UK winner Kayla O'Neill and socialite Uniqua Spears joining the panel. Categories were shaken up this series. Rogan worked with The Over 25s, Leah worked with The Boys, O'Neill worked with The Girls and Spears took The Groups. The series was won by Hanna Svensson, mentored by Rogan, with Joey Milano, mentored by Leah as the runner-up, and the group Ethnicity, mentored by Uniqua, coming in third place. Svensson won the vote by 47.1%. Series 3 (November 2014) Prior to the series, Rogan confirmed he would be the only judge returning, with a brand new line-up. The line-up was later revealed to be socialite Tasmin Dixon, agency mogul Otis. Socialite Michael Lawley '''was also revealed to be joining the series. For a while, ''Cher Lloyd'' guest judged at the auditions prior to begin axed. For the purposes of a 3-judge lineup, the categories were merged in areas. Rogan looked after the 16-24s, Dixon took The 25+ category and Otis worked with The Groups. The series was won by '''Amelia Rixos, who later went on to be known as the international artist Gian Vezza '''with many subsequent singles, albums and hits. The series runner up was '''Steven Demarco, mentored by Dixon. Series 4 (June 2015) After going on a 6-month hiatus, the show was revealed to undergo a massive change. Rogan announced that he would feature in each show until Series 8, where he would reconsider his position. The show was announced to be signing rapper Vivas, and artists Andre Chanel '''& '''Lia Carter to the show. It was then later announced that elitist radio DJ Apple '''would be joining the show. The categories returned to normal, with Rogan taking The Girls, Carter with The Overs, Vivas with The Boys and Chanel with The Groups. The show was won by '''Ambitchous, who is currently well known for fashion and events. The runner up for the series was jl1, mentored by Vivas, and the third placing artist was LeighMaeRobinson, mentored by Rogan. Series 5 (November 2015) Prior to the series beginning, Vivas announced that he would stay on for Series 5 and possibly return for Series 7, however both Carter and Chanel announced they would be leaving. A few days before the season premiere, it was revealed that elitist artists Count Amor and Greeted would be joining the panel. It was also announced that Apple was promoted to Executive Producer along with Rogan, and would retain his position as host. During the auditions, Vivas was unable to attend one of the dates, due to a prior commitment, triggering Dan Rey to step in as a guest judge. At the Live Final, Count Amor was unable to attend due to illness, thus she failed to appear. For this series, Rogan worked with The Groups for the first time, Vivas moved to working with The Overs, whereas new judges Greeted to look after The Girls and Count Amor with The Boys. The series was won by the group Flawl3ss, who had a hit-tour in February 2016 as well as Sam going solo. The runner up Micki, mentored by Vivas,' '''is also notable as she has released singles, platinum albums and went on to host The X Factor's eighth series. The third placing artist was an '''Ariana Grande tribute', who was mentored by Greeted. Series 6 (May 2016) The series was announced to begin in May in March 2016, although originally planned to coincide with the third year anniversary of the show. Rogan and Apple retained their original positions and were joined by socialite Jess Woods, artist Sabi Grade as well as artist and socialite Viola. The series began on the 16th May. For the majority of the auditions stages, Woods was absent due to her pregnancy. The panel continued with the help of Dan Rey Rogan mentored The Overs, Woods mentored The Girls, Viola mentored The Groups and Grande mentored The Boys. The series was won by donatella, commonly known as rashonda, and the runner up was announced as''' Mavvy', both mentored by Rogan. The third placed artist was '''Claire Woods', mentored by Jess Woods.' '''At the end of the series, '''Grande and Viola' announced they were not returning. Series 7 (August 2016) The seventh series of X Factor has been confirmed to air later in 2016. After issues with Rogan outside of the show, the panel was altered slightly. Woods and Rogan both confirmed they would be returning on their twitters, and Apple was confirmed as the host on the first day of auditions. Regular guest panellist and talent moghul Dan Rey was confirmed to be joining full-time, as well as the lineup being completed by tribute artist Jess Glynne. Rogan looked after The Boys, Woods looked after The Groups, Rey looked after The Over 25s and Glynne looked after The Girls. The series was eventually won by Acidica, who was mentored by Glynne. At the end of the series, it was announced that all '''contracts were being offered for renewal, as Rogan quoted this was the "dream team", however Glynne pulled out due to other commitments. Series 8 (January 2017) For the eighth series, Rogan, Woods and Rey confirmed in September 2017 that they would be returning to the panel. It was announced in November 2016 that '''Micki, the runner-up of Series 5, would be hosting this series. In December 2016, it was confirmed that X Factor finalist Megan Chanel would be joining the panel for 2017. The series aired in January 2017 with the return of the Room Auditions (from the previous series). With the addition of Chanel, the panel proved to be extremely popular, however internal conflicts arose off-air, which led to Rogan commenting that "the panel has been conflicted, arguing and disagreeing. It's so sad because we have great chemistry, but not as a whole." For this series, Rogan mentored The Girls, Woods mentored The Boys, Rey mentored The Over 25s, and Chanel mentored The Groups. The series was eventually won by Kyan, mentored by Jess, with Bre.. as the runner up, mentored by Rey, and Ponte placing third, mentored by Jess. Series 9 (August 2017) It was been speculated that only Rey would be returning for Series 9, as Woods, Chanel and Micki were confirmed to not return for the ninth series, and Matt '''hinted that he may not wish to return. Rogan commented that, had Rey been available for this series, he would've mentored The Boys. Speculation around the replacement judges has included Vivas, Mykki Milan and Josh Manning for the male role, and female names dropped included Ayna Idell, Ashley Monroe, Bre Chandler and Ruby Watts. In June 2017, it was announced that '''Rogan would remain in his judging role, and later on it was confirmed that Greeted, ''Britney Spears'' and CallTheShots would take the other judging spaces, where Greeted returned for the first time since Series 5. For the Summer 2017 series, it was confirmed that Micki '''would not be returning to host. It was announced in the June line-up exclusive that award winning reality show host '''Carl Jordyn would replace her. During the auditions,' '''latin-american pop sensation '''Josh Manning' stepped in for Matt, as he was ill. On one day, Matt's illness coincided with Greeted's absence from the panel, which was fulfilled by Dan Rey returning to step in. Greeted had commented that "depending on what she's doing next year", she may be returning for Series 10, however in September 2017 she confirmed that this was the case, along with Britney. Rogan had also confirmed that he will be staying on as a judge for the tenth series. In July 2018, the series was announced to have been given a revamp in which Greeted, Britney and Kelly were not invited back to the panel. During auditions, Greeted has commented that she "would've liked to return but wasn't asked". In this series, Rogan mentored the Girls, Kelly mentored the Groups, Spears mentored the Boys and Greeted mentored the Overs. The series was won by Romanz mentored by Greeted, with Kendall Madero '''coming runner up, mentored by Matt. Series 10 (2018) The tenth series of X Factor was confirmed in July 2018 after it had originally been axed. Many fans demanded the show's return, which led to audition dates being held mid-July. For the first time since 2015, the judges auditions were held in front of a live studio audience in The SSE Arena for 4 days. Bootcamp was held in the same location, with some adjustments being made to audience seating. On 23rd July 2018, the shows judging line-up was unveiled as '''Matt Rogan alongside Ashley Monroe, Kyan Minaki and Kendall Madero. During auditions, many questioned the suitability of the panel with one member specifically challenging Kyan and Kendall. Rogan retaliated that "both are very successful alumni of this show - Kyan won Series 8 and Kendall came runner up last year. They've both had a wealth of experience and they're ready to pass this on as mentors". During the series, Micki '''reprised the role of host. At the final, Ashley Monroe was absent and so was covered by '''Dan Rey. Following the Bootcamp Arena Auditions, the judges' categories were unveiled with Rogan mentoring The Boys, Monroe mentoring The Over 25s, Minaki mentoring The Girls and Madero mentoring The Groups. The series was won by Oleum, mentored by Minaki. Series 11 (2019) In August 2018, producers confirmed that an eleventh series of The X Factor was being put into production. This was part of a three-year deal, keeping the show on the air until 2020. It was confirmed in January 2019 that Rogan would return alongside Kendall Madero, whilst welcoming back Lewis Dawson, '''and joined '''Gina Riedell on the judging panel. During the July auditions, Jess Woods returned as a guest judge, as well as fashion designer and socialite Sarah West. In the semi-final, Ayna Idell also joined the panel as a guest. The series was won by Seb Davis, mentored by Dawson. Sarah Coleman came in as runner-up, mentored by Riedell, with Tyler Field '''coming in 3rd place. Series 12 (2020) In 2018, the producers confirmed three more seasons of The X Factor. The twelfth series was included in this deal. Once this series was listed for production in November 2019, '''all four judges stated they would be back, marking the first time in the shows history where all judges returned for a second series. It is also confirmed that Micki will host. Series 13 (2021) In 2018, the producers confirmed three more seasons of The X Factor. The thirteenth series was included in this deal. No judges have been confirmed yet, but it is assumed Rogan will judge. Sponsors For Series 4, Bubble Juice was confirmed as the sponsor for The X Factor. Therefore, the official beverage of the show was Bubble Juice. In late 2015, the sponsorship was bought by Pepsi, who sponsored the show for the fifth and sixth series'. Dunkin' Donuts have sponsored the show since 2016. During Series 7, each judge had their own beverage of choice. In Series 7, Matt drank Coke, the Jess' drank Diet Coke and Dan drank Dr Pepper. In Series 8, when Chanel joined, her choice of beverage was Coke. For the ninth series, the judges' personalised beverages were scrapped and replaced with the renowned Dunkin Donuts coffee. This series, the introduction of the '''Dunkin Save '''meant that one performer was given a lifeline each week. Categories/Groups and Mentors Each series, judges have split contestants either into different categories or by mentor. The four categories have differed over the years. Between 2019-20, the judging panel remained the same.